Chucky (original timeline)
Charles Lee Ray, (October 29, 1950 - November 9, 1988), known as the "Lakeshore Strangler" and his primary name "Chucky" is a fictional character and the primary antagonist in the Child's Play series, with the original screenplay credited to Don Mancini, John Lafia and Tom Holland. Academy Award nominee, Brad Dourif, has voiced the character in all of the films and appeared at the beginning of the first film and in a newspaper photograph as seen in Bride of Chucky. This is a one-of-a-kind doll that has been brought back 4 times. Appearance Chucky is a violent doll that got somebody's soul transferred into him by voodoo. He has red hair and freckles on his face (as seen in 1, 2, & 3). He has lots of scrapes on his face (as seen in Bride of Chucky & Seed of Chucky) and is usually holding a weapon, showing his violence. Despite his small size, Chucky apparently has strength of a grown man and gets his revenge on the people that almost killed him. History ''Child's Play'' (1988) On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he would probably die, Ray used voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, and it burned to the ground. He attempts to use Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Chucky is finally killed when he is burnt alive by Andy, gets his arm, leg, and head shot off by Karen, and is finally shot in the heart by detective Mike Norris. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Set two years later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc., the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother, Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. He attempts to kill Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) Upon turning 16, Andy (now played by Justin Whalin) is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old "Good Guy" toyline, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy Factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back to life once more. He resumes his spree of killing by choking to death the president of the company (who appeared briefly in the second film), Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he is discovered by a young private named Ronald Tyler (Jeremy Sylvers). Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler, instead of Andy, for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside a amusement park ride and Chucky was killed by Andy when he was thrown into a giant fan, tearing his body into pieces. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) One night, Chucky's girlfriend, Tiffany, finds the remains of the doll. After calmly slitting the throat of the cop, she bribed to steal his remains out of the evidence room (which also contains items which appear to be Freddy Krueger's sweater, hat and glove, as well as Jason Voorhees' hockey mask and machete, Leatherface's chainsaw and Michael Myers' William Shatner mask). Tiffany returns to her trailer and sews Chucky back together. She uses an incantation from a book entitled "Voodoo For Dummies" to reanimate Chucky, after which Tiffany learns that the ring she proudly wore for ten years was not actually an engagement ring, but was stolen by Chucky from a wealthy old woman named Vivian Van Pelt. An enraged Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen, which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. After escaping, Chucky electrocutes Tiffany in her own bathtub and transfers her soul into her bridal doll. Tiffany immediately wants to get out of the doll body, but Chucky admonishes her that the only way to return to human form is with The Heart of Damballa, a mystical amulet that Chucky was wearing the night he became a doll. In order to get to Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey, where Chucky's human corpse is buried along with the amulet, Tiffany calls her neighbor, Jesse (Nick Stabile), offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are dolls, he takes advantage of the opportunity to take his girlfriend, Jade (Katherine Heigl), from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid (John Ritter). He asks Jade to accompany him and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of weed in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to rest at a motel, where they meet newlyweds, Diane and Russ, who are later killed by falling shards of glass when Tiffany throws a bottle of wine to the ceiling mirror. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany and they have sex. When the bodies of the newlyweds are discovered by the hotel maid, Jesse and Jade are especially wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a fight (instigated by Jesse and Jade) and Jesse crashes & explodes the van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she and Chucky get into another fight. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lay dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) Six years after the events of Bride of Chucky, the offspring of Chucky and Tiffany, a gender-confused doll named Glen/Glenda (voiced by Billy Boyd), has grown up as an orphan in Great Britain. When he sees his parents in an episode of Access Hollywood for the upcoming movie Chucky goes Psycho, Glen escapes his abusive ventriloquist owner and mails himself to Hollywood. Once there, he uses Chucky's amulet to transfer Chucky's and Tiffany's souls into the new dolls that the studio is using for their movie. Although horrified by his parents' murderous lifestyle, Glen/Glenda want desperately to please his/her parents and belong to a family, no matter what happens. Seeing that Glen has no genitalia, Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on the name or the gender of their child. Chucky prefers the name "Glen" while Tiffany prefers "Glenda." Glen/Glenda asks his/her parents why they kill, to which they reply that they never much thought about it. Tiffany proposes to end their murderous ways, much to Chucky's dismay. This proves to be an arduous endeavor, especially for Tiffany. Chucky and Tiffany kill people behind each other's backs and swear Glen to secrecy, and Chucky tricks Glen into committing two murders by accident. Eventually, Glen is so traumatized that "Glenda" briefly emerges as an alternate personality who pleases her parents by gleefully committing murder, after which Glen reemerges for the rest of the film. Meanwhile, real-life actress Jennifer Tilly (as herself) is desperate to advance her acting career. When Redman arrives at Tilly's mansion to discuss casting her in his movie, they are both knocked out by Tiffany. Chucky's sperm is used to impregnate Tilly in order to give Glen/Glenda a human body. Because it is a voodoo pregnancy, Tilly appears nine months pregnant within a couple of days. Later, Tilly and her limo driver, Stan (as Chucky needs a replacement body because Tiffany killed Redman) are tied to her bed. Afterwards, Tilly promptly goes into labor. After the birth of twin babies, Glen and Glenda, Chucky resolves to remain a doll, as it makes him immortal and unique, prompting an alienated Tiffany to leave him. She decides to take Glen with her, enraging Chucky, who hurls his knife at Tilly, who's limo driver jumps in the way to save her. Tiffany attacks Chucky with the knife before the police arrive. The next day, Tilly is visited in the hospital by Tiffany and Glen. Just as Tiffany transfers her soul into Tilly, Chucky axes his way through the door and kills Tilly, who is in Tiffany's doll body, with an axe. Tiffany barely escapes with Tilly's body, but Chucky and Glen believe that she died. With this traumatic event, Glen is suddenly capable of killing (without Glenda's help) and he proceeds to attack his father. Glen uses martial arts to fight Chucky, Tiffany (in Tilly's body) slides the axe, and Glen severs all of Chucky's limbs. Even when dying, Chucky is proud of his son, but that doesn't stop Glen from removing his father's head. Tiffany, in Tilly's body, comforts him after. Five years later, Tiffany is living happily with her human twins Glen and Glenda, now celebrating their fifth birthday. One of Tiffany's servants, Fulvia, tries to quit because she is frightened of Glenda, which she believes is a troubled child. Tiffany finds this ridiculous, but says she can leave. When Fulvia turns around, Tiffany brutally swings her doll at Fulvia's head, causing her to fall to the ground. She strikes her several more times, cracking her head open after the final blow. While dragging Fulvia's body into a closet, her eyes glowed green as her original body had (also played by Tilly) and Tiffany sees Glenda peering through the window. They smile at each other knowingly. Tiffany goes outside to tell the story of her & Chucky to a group at the party and she surprises Glen by giving him an unlabeled gift. Glen opens it to reveal Chucky's arm, which leaps up and appears to grab him. Media appearances *There have been a number of Chucky comics based on the character. *Chucky appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Plastic Buffet" voiced by Mark Hamill. He is featured in the skit where he takes on the soulless Lettuce Head Kids which are then killed by Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Though excluded from many slasher crossovers, Chucky appeared as an antagonist in the movie Stan Helsing. His appearance is changed making him the size of a small child (though he is still a doll), and his name is changed to Lucky. He is the last to be defeated at the end; as he is a doll, Teddy tosses him to Stan, who kicks him out the door like a football, possibly killing him. It is also likely that he was eaten by the undead dog, Sammy. The Chucky Wiki http://chuckychildsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Child%27s_Play_Wiki Category:Child's Play characters Category:Child's Play Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supernatural